warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silinurl Luvt
Silinurl Luvt is a Dark Eldar Trueborn Archon. He is the Archon, and founder, of the Kabal of the Skewering Feather. He is known as the "Lord of Chance" for his quirk of letting "Fate decide his actions" such as flipping his infamos "Space-Marine Finger Bone". Although unknown by the general populus of Commorragh, Luvt is both daemonically possessed and is a Psyker. When in the company Silinurl is in the company of his minions, such as his Haemonculi, he goes by the name Tzye'Rake Kiali Vazraivgo. History Origins of The Dark Eldar The origins of the Dark Eldar can be found in the Fall of the Eldar, the great cataclysm that nearly destroyed the entire Eldar race. It was an event so terrible that not only did it kill trillions of Eldar, but it breached the gap between real space and the Warp, and gave birth to Slaanesh, a Chaos God. To understand the reasons for the Fall, it is necessary to know something of the Eldar mind and soul. An Eldar's mind is incredibly complex. Their senses are extremely sharp, able to perceive incredible levels of detail. Their emotions can be so strong that a human's are merely pale shadows by comparison. They are extremely intelligent; their thought processes are much faster than a human's. All of this means that an Eldar experiences the universe and all its sensations to a greatly heightened degree. Similarly, an Eldar's soul is much brighter in the Warp than those of "lesser" sentients. Eldar are able to affect the nether-realm much more than most other races. They are all latent psykers and have the ability to become very powerful with training. It is the strength of their souls that was one of the causes of their downfall. Before the Fall, the Eldar had an immense galaxy-spanning empire comprising millions of worlds, larger and more powerful than even the Imperium of Man at the height of its power. The Eldar lived in relative peace - barbarian races such as the Orks were kept at easily manageable numbers and never had the strength to threaten the might of the Eldar empire. The humans were not yet virulently xenophobic and did not have a large domain, and the Tyranid Hive Fleets were unknown. The C'tan and Necrons, ancient foes of the Eldar, were long ago defeated and still remained dormant. Life on the Eldar Worlds was idyllic, with fantastically sophisticated machines to take care of all labour and manufacturing required, leaving the Eldar free to indulge in other, more aesthetic pursuits. With all menial work taken care of for them, the Eldar became indolent and decadent. They began to explore more and more the arts of pleasure, delving ever deeper into hedonism. This descent into decadence spanned millennia. Tradition and order disintegrated, as they limited the pursuit of pleasure. Sects called Pleasure Cults were formed, dedicated to achieving the highest levels of hedonistic sensation, and their ceremonies and practices became ever more wild, eventually devolving into violence and sacrifice of their own kind. Some Eldar hated what their race had become and left the homeworlds for the virgin Maiden Worlds, or left on the newly-constructed Craftworlds, leaving the Pleasure Cults to their madness. During this time the Eldar had also discovered the Webway and soon mastered it to further their galaxy-spanning civilization. Building realms and outposts within the Webway to act as ports for inter-galactic travel, the city of Commorragh was founded. Isolated within the Webway, Commorragh itself soon became a bastion for pleasure cults and increasingly depraved acts. Meanwhile, something terrible was stirring in the Warp. The millennia of Eldar hedonism had made a massive impact in the psychic realm of Chaos. Within the warp the decadent Eldar civilisation was giving shape to a Power of Chaos, which grew and grew over thousands of years, getting stronger and more defined until suddenly it sparked into an intelligence - a shatteringly huge and malign intelligence, with an immense and bottomless thirst for Eldar souls. This was the birth of Slaanesh. The process lasted for thousands of years, corresponding to mankind's Age of Strife, although when Slaanesh finally came into being, the results with the universe were apocalyptic and sudden. An almighty psychic shockwave scythed across the galaxy. The souls of almost every Eldar were stripped from them in an instant and devoured by the new-born Chaos god. There were few survivors. Most were driven mad, their minds trapped half in the real world and half in the swirling insanity of the Warp. A great Warp rift was created, encompassing the entire Eldar empire and creating the Eye of Terror. The denizens of Commorragh, however, were tucked away safely in the Webway, protected from Slaanesh and its thirst. Though much of the Webway was in ruin, they had endured and, unlike their Craftworld counterparts, remained unrepentant. Though they discovered Slaanesh was still slowly claiming their souls, the denizens of Commorragh soon discovered that by absorbing the pain and torments of another's soul they could rejuvenate themselves and cheat death. Assuming they could feed regularly, the Eldar of the webway had become physically immune to the passage of time. Soon the Eldar of the Webway began raiding Realspace in search of captives and slaves to rejuvenate themselves with. So it was that the Dark Eldar were born, a race of sadistic murderers who feed upon the anguish of others to prevent the death of their immortal souls. Backstory Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh and His mistress sometime after the Fall, Luvt was gifted with whatever his little black heart desired for being a trueborn. Luvt, mostly called Silinurl or Sili by his older sister, was treated with "most" respect and was generally left to his own devices. From the moement he could run, Luvt worked as a messanger for lots of Kabal's including enemies of his Father, the Archon of The Flayed Flesh. For years he did this until the point went where he no longer desired to run back and forth through two points. So he turned to what all Dark Eldar do, joining a Kabal. Deciding to go with the easy choice and joining his father's Kabal, The Flayed Flesh, Luvt fought and did raids with his father for a couple of years before deciding to achieve his dreams. Flying above the Clouds of the Materium. Deciding to undergo a surgery, which was both painful and expensive, Luvt attained his dream, flying amongst the greatest Scourges of Commorragh. For a few weeks he did this before missing his time fighting, so he left, left the Scourges, left Commorragh, left his family, and left his kabal. And so he worked as a Gun for hire, killing who he was told to kill, stealing what he was supposed to steal, and destroying what he was told to destroy. Childhood Born to the Archon of The Flayed Flesh, Viuran Luvt, and his mistress sometime after the fall, Luvt was able to roam around Commorragh sometimes after the Black Heart took over. Unlike other Dark Eldar Luvt's passion was not torture, or combat, or even murder. Instead it was adventure, running, climbing, and even just sitting at the top of spires. Luvt was not immune to the passions of violence though, as a child he would attack other children from the top of trees, dropping down upon them. But eventually his times of Adventures were replaced by Times of Raiding. Time in The Kabal of The Flayed Flesh After reaching of age, to fight, Luvt joined his father Viuran, Archon of The Flayed Flesh, in his kabal. He spent the next few years there fighting, raiding, and doing what every kabal does. He didn't do anything truely noteable other then killing a few space marines. The Bird is Uncaged After staying with his father in the Flayed Flesh for a few years, Luvt grew bored and missed the exciment that adventure gave him as a child. So going to the local Ancient Haemonculi and spending as much of his currency as he could without going "broke", Luvt was able to abtain his dream. The Ancient Haemonculi turned Luvt into what could atain his dreams, a Scourge. Quickly after his transformation Luvt became a Mercenary, taking work from almost anyone. The Bird of Prey's Hunts Drow Thel, Kidnapping, Success Hired by Cain of the Brethren of Spite was one of the first people to hire Silinurl Luvt for his skills. The job was to kidnap a Eldar Autarch to be one of his Cohorts. The Eldar Autarch was from the craftworld Saim-Hann, which had a reputation for wildness and a preference for lightning-fast attacks. During a a battle against the Imperium of Mankind, Luvt decided to strike out at The Eldar Autarch in hopes of capturing her with ease. The Eldar Autarch, Drow Thel , was too distracted to notice the Scourge Merc flying in from above, and easily swooping down and snatching her up with his talons of his feet and crushing her left shoulder within his grasp to make her easier to capture. Although Luvt expected her to be a fighter, he didn't expect her to actually fight him in mid-air. Thrashing around Drow Thel caused by herself and her kidnapper to go crashing to the ground some few miles away. With his wings wounded, Luvt was forced to be ground-bound, something he was not used to in many years. Keeping his range against the melee-expert, Luvt for an entire day and night performed hit and run tactics on Drow Thel, before he finally took her down. Dragging her to his ship, The Black Raider, he took her to Cain who was waiting at the pick up location, which was a Dying Star located in some random system. Arriving at the Dying Star, Luvt boarded Cain's ship dragging Drow Thel behind him. Following some moronic chaos worshiper to Cain, Luvt was in a "good" mood as he was expecting his pay for kidnapping a Autarch. After reaching Cain, Luvt threatened to kill the female unless given double '''for being injured, because of the worth of the female Cain accepted. Lord General Sutrinaus, Information Extraction, Success Hired by a Chaos Plague Lord, a man who you could tell clearly worshiped Nurgle, to obtain information from the Lord General Sutrinaus, of the 42nd Krieg Armored Regiment. Clearly wanting info on how to breach the 42nd KAR's defenses and on how to obtain the viral bombs they had, Luvt decided if he wanted the general he needed a distraction. Telling the Chaos Plague Lord to send a quarter of a fraction of his forces into a certain location of the city while he unleashed his Mandrakes on other side of the city. This tactic forced the 42nd KAR to split their forces into three, one attacking Chaos, one trying to attack his Mandrakes, and one guarding the Lord General. Perched upon the highest tower of the city, Luvt flew over the building in which the General was held before dropping a number of bombs on top of the building, and in the chaos swooping down and snatching random guardsman from the ground and dropping them to their death. After the fraction of Guardsman guarding the General were dead, Luvt swooped inside the building from a window knocked out the general and quickly flew up as high as possible before beginning his interrogation. Luvt was quick to the point ''"Tell me Lord General Sutrinaus... What are the codes to the silos that hold the viral bombs?". The Lord General's faith was great but his fear was a greater "''I-I I'll tell you just put me down PLEASE!". 'First the codes, Bird-Feed!'"'' The co-o-ode is 519-51905189-61901-7918579 I SWEAR!", "'''Thanks Worm-Food"'' stated Luvt before he dropped him from at-least one hundred miles in the sky. He forced the Chaos Plague Lord to pay double because of one of his mandrakes dying. The Chaos Plague Lord easily gave him triple and just stated "A gift from Papa Nurgle himself!". After those words Luvt quickly took the money and left making sure to steer clear of anything looking too infected. The Divine Redemptor, Raiding, Success Hired by a Tau Commander, of unknown Sept and Name, to raid a Imperial Ship, The Divine Redemptor for it's supplies. The Tau Commander was low on supplies and needed quick access to whatever the Imperium of Mankind had. So not wanting to waste any men or any other Xenos, the Commander hired Luvt to raid the ship single-handily. Using his ship, The Scourge's Nest, Luvt used it's twin-mounted dark lances to blow a hole in the engines of the ship, Luvt then jumped out and started to place Dark-Matter bombs all along the hull of the ship. Quickly arming them for ten minutes, Luvt flew into the Cargo hole killed everyone guarding it and begun to throw out the supplies, with chutes attached so the Tau Sept could easily pick them up. Activating the bombs just as a mass of guardsman erupted into the cargo hold, Luvt dropped out of the ship and flew to the supplies before piling them up and waiting for the commander. The Tau Commander was surprised to see the corpses of the humans strewn all over the place as the burning wreckage of the ship sat right behind the calm Dark Eldar who was casually singing on the supply crates. Because of the ease of this mission Luvt only got his full due instead of more like his previous two missions. A Personal Hunt, Success After enjoying his infamy and wealth for some time, Luvt was contacted by a Eldar Farseer, though shocking in itself what the Eldar Farseer had to offer was even more shocking. The female "Light-Kin", as Luvt refers to his Eldar-Kin, offered Luvt a massive amount of loot from a imperial Rogue Trader ship for doing a single mission. Kill the Archon of The Flayed Flesh, his father. Having no loyalty towards his Father, Luvt accepted the mission without a second thought. Going back to Commorragh for the first time in years wasn't a refreshing sight for Luvt. He looked around for only a bit before ascending to the skies with his Brethren, the Scourges. Unlike most other Dark Eldar, Luvt had a "friendly" relationship with the scourges and their Solarites. Gaining up to date information from the Solarites, Luvt quickly got to work setting up his plan to kill his father. Deciding that he wanted "personal" time with his father, Luvt decided to just stroll in on his father when he was hosting a political party. Walking into the party with his usual Armour on but with his wings folded up so they wouldn't stick out Luvt approached his father acting as if he wanted to rekindle their relationship. Walking smugly into the hall Luvt approached his father and folded his wings to their full length and grabbing his father before sprinting out and throwing both of them out of a window. Flying high above in the towers of Commorragh, Luvt spoke with his father for the first time in many many years. Telling him of his hatred for being bound by the Kabal of The Flayed Flesh, and hating his father for binding him to the grounds of Commorragh. Finally going through with his act of Patricide, Luvt impaled his father at the tallest spire while staring him straight in the eyes. Perching there for a few hours, Luvt decided to honour his father's memory and ripped his eyes straight out of his skull and sewing a thread through them to wear as a necklace along with his fingers. Going back to Mile'ionahd with his father's eyeless head, accepting Luvt's Fathers death. Luvt was able to claim his prize of a ship's worth of gold and trinkets. The Crow Grows Hungry After a few months of resting and just "laying" around accepting no missions from any Contracters, Luvt finally grew bored of laying in his piles of "shinies". Calling up a rogue trader he personally knew, and worked for, Luvt put out a message to all contractors, The Bird of Prey was back and was ready for more. Commissar Veric, Assassination, Success Hired by a guardsman with bribes of information, that Luvt would sell to his contractors, to kill the Commissar attached to the guardsman's, who Luvt just calls Ron, regiment. Told what the Commissar ate, what he looked like, where he slept, and his schedule, Luvt was able to plan on how he wanted to kill the Commissar. Waiting a couple of weeks for the Regiment to be called into battle with the forces of a Tau Sept, who had once hired Luvt before, Luvt was able to strike at the Commissar. Paying the Tau Commander with information and giving his assistance for free, Luvt was able to ensure that he wouldn't be shot at by the Tau Forces. Perched above the battlefield in a hovering Scourge's Nest, Luvt's personal ship, Luvt descended downward towards the battlefield with a combat knife in hand. Once Luvt had reached about a mile above the battlefield he hovered for just a few minutes aiming to stop the Commissar, and easily doing it. Once spotted, Luvt descended down and slammed the combat knife into the commissar's left eye while swooping past to keep his momentum going. The combat knife, for a extra surprise, also had a krak grenade tied to the handle giving it a explosive ending. Luvt get's some friends Knowing that he was becoming a more well known person thorough out the Galaxy, Luvt realized he would eventually be targeted for death. Fearing for his life, like all Dark Eldar do, Luvt begun to hunt down Scourges of similar, but weaker, skill to him to form his own group of Scourges with him being their Leader or "Solarite". First tracking down a man known as Veriran Sigan, or better known as "The Feathered Doom". Veriran was once a member of a Scourge Group, as a Solarite, who was kicked out after the group didn't like him "lazying around". Veriran's most well known hang-out was a "famous" strip-club located in a district of Commorragh that was known for it's "Exotic" women of different races. Like most Scourges, Veriran prefered the high-ground and Luvt spotted him in the balconies watching the Xeno "Dancers" do their "job". Approaching Veriran with the offer of joining his soon to be formed Scourge Group. Veriran having grown bored of watching Xeno's constantly dance on a pole everyday, accepted with no sort of fight. The second member to be tracked down was a woman known as Shizuna Rork, who was known for her even agility even for a Scourge. Luvt after spreading word of wanting to offer a challenge to the "The Blurred Bird", was able to find Shizuna far more easily then Veriran who he spent a few months looking for. Approaching Luvt of her own free will, Shizuna accepted his challange of racing around the highest spires of Commorragh three times to see who could do it faster and better. Having had superior surgery done to him Luvt was able to both easily out maneuver and out-speed the female Scourge. Having lost the race to the superior, and older, scourge Shizuna questioned why she had never heard of his racing abilites before and why he would want to race her. Only answering her second question, Luvt told her he was putting together a "Flock" of Scourges, and told her he wanted her in it. Having lost to Luvt "fair and square" Shizuna accepted grudgingly. Luvt decided to continue searching for a third and the final member of his flock. Yolan Yona, the "Crazed Sky-Ripper" was a psychopathic, unsurprisingly, Yolan was both the hardest member to track and recruit into Luvt's "Flock". Having no allies or hang-outs Yolan was a hard scourge to track. Finding Yolan beating and ripping apart another "Flock" of Scourges Luvt was impressed by the psychotic and deadly Scourge. Approaching the insane Scourge, Luvt offered him a deal. Luvt would challange Yolan to a one on one fight, and whoever won could take whatever they want from the other. Yolan not being one to turn down a fight no matter what accepted and the two begun to fight. Although Yolan was physically stronger then Luvt, Luvt's superior skill, speed, and intelligence gave him the advantage over the insane scourge. Beating him, Luvt demanded that his prize be Yolan's services and that he would serve in Luvt's flock. Not so Trustworthy Da Noboss Nararg knew that even though the Klan was green and mean, they still needed "help" from someone to get their planet to be ONLY theirs. So hiring some fly-boy named Luvt to help them CRUSH the Imperial Regiments on Dakkanaz. So Nararg sent one of his Boyz to get some help from the Birdie Gits and to pay them with some teef. Strangely Luvt accepted the teef and accepted their job. Luvt's flock went to Dakkanaz to assist the Orks with their destruction of the Imperial Regiment not knowing the Luvt had been hired by the Commander of said Regiments to destroy the Orks. Knowing that he was hired by two factions that wanted him to destroy the other, Luvt played off of this and destroyed both of them. Planting plenty of bombs on the battlefield where the Klan and The Regiments were going to battle it out, which decimated the regiments and da Klan. With only one survior from the entire battle, Noboss Nararg who instantly charged back to Da Klan's HQ to find Luvt and his gang raiding their supplies. Enraged that Luvt "betrayed" them after they paid with teef, Nararg charged at Luvt expecting the Bird Git to go down easy, clearly not expecting Luvt to have superior firepower to Nararg's "Mega-Dakka", using his Dark Lance, Luvt instantly turned the Noboss into nothingness. On the Other side, Lord General Rapaz knew that he didn't have enough firepower or men to take down Da Gof'Dreg Klan. After just mere moments, Rapaz walked into Luvt's "hangout" which was a heretic planet that was just in utter chaos with no sort of Imperial Command. Paying Luvt with two ship worths of valuable trinkets, Luvt accepted even after knowing he was hired by da Gof'Dreg Klan with teef. Planting plenty of bombs on the battlefield where the Klan and The Regiments were going to battle it out, which decimated the regiments and da Klan. After raiding the Imperial Bases of all the loot, Luvt moved onto the Da Gof'Dreg Klan's bases to loot all of their weaponry to sell to others. Meeting Anxiria Silinurl Luvt and his now infamous flock had grown bored, and "home-sick", and decided to return to the City of Nightmares, Commorragh. Knowing that his sister, now Archon of the Flayed Flesh, would be looking for him in his usual hangouts, Luvt decided to branch out and visit the Wych Arenas of Commorragh to get some entertainment. He brought along with him his flock, and decided for once in his long-life he was gonna get some pleasure without working for it. There were three dozen different circular fighting arenas spread out across the length of the coliseum and put at different heights for the different viewing galleries. Depending on the night or what you wanted to see, you could witness any combination of species eager to spill the others blood from steroid enhanced orks fighting Imperial Space Marines to wyches flaying Mon-Keigh one cut at a time. The Arena Watchers seemed to prefer Wych fights. The favorites had been chosen and the first to appear on the white shifting sand was a blue tau with a white flash, blinking in the low light and seemingly startled to be where it was, a pulse rifle in its hands. Another bright flash and a wych with a multi-segmented razor whip and elongated curving sword appeared. Posing for the crowd while they cheered for the young wych. The Firewarrior refused the Wych the attention she craved and begun to fire at her. The Wych twisted around the balls of fire and jumped over others and some she seemed to stray close to just for the pleasure of those watching. Her multi-segmented razor whip twirling around her like a silk streamer as she moved. The tau tried to pull out a short blade as the wych closed the distance, but a twirl of the wych's razor whip elegantly decapitated the tau in a single stroke. The crowd cheered, but not as loudly as they normally would have, because they enjoyed a little torment before the kill was made. The next gladiator appeared with a pop and a feral ork an- a voice interupted his focus on the fight, and turned his gaze to the left and spotted, what he assumed was, a wych and not just any wych a half naked wych. Although all wych's were pratically half naked, and most were very attractive, this one was breath-taking, and in a good way. Not at all trying to hide his staring, Luvt replied trying to impress the female with bragging "You could say that, although compared to my fights swift is not a word I would use". The Wych laughed ''at Luvt's reply and smoothly with a wit sharper then Luvt's talons "Hmm with those wings I don't doubt that, although I wonder do you compensate for something"? Realizing what she was implying quickly, Luvt spoke trying to defend his "honour", "Why ask any... self-respecting male would lie, the best way to find out would be to check for yourself Sweetie". Realizing she was "dancing" with a male who ''wasn't ''stupid the Wych spoke again "I'll take you up on that offer Bird-Brain". To say the least, Luvt's flock was very confused when they realized their leader had vanished from right under their noses. Death in The Flock After countless missions consisting of sabotage, murder, and raiding Luvt finally found a Patron who could supply him with a mission that would make all his past missions look like child play. The Mission that Luvt's new Patron was offering was an assault on Craftworld Saim-Hann, the same craftworld which Drow Thel came from. Thinking that the reward, which was unknown to everyone but the Patron and Luvt, plust the hit to Drow's pride that her former Craftworld would get destroyed by Luvt. Quickly traveling with the Archon who hired him, from the Kabal of the Black Heart, and his flock Luvt arrived at the Craftworld in a matter of days after searching for it. After arriving at the Craftworld's location the Kabal Splinter Cell blasted their way inside the Craftworld not even bothering for a stealthy approach knowing they would be spotted out right away, Luvt and his Flock swooped in as quickly as possible to do as much damage as quickly as possible. Quickly destroying certain sections to prevent escape or reinforcements, Luvt and his flocked quickly found themselves in the exact center of the Craftworld just where the Aspect Warriors of Saim-Hann wanted them. With zero support, the odds were completly against them and the Flock and their Leader quickly retreated, or atleast tried to. With thosuands of shots going through the air one of them was bound to be hit, and that someone was Luvt himself. With the Shruriken Fire tearing his wingers multiple holes that prevented flight, Luvt found himself crashing into a building head-first. With a fractured skull and brain hemmoraging, Luvt fell down the building until he felt a hand upon his wings. Looking up at his "Saviour" Luvt found himself face to face with a Exarch of the Striking Scorpion aspect. The Exarch placed his boot upon Luvt's broken and shattered face before grasping both wings and with a POP, and extreme pain, Luvt's wings were torn off and he was sent flying into the ground of the craftworld. With a broken back, a fractured arms, a shattered spine, and internel bleeding Luvt was doomed the moment he hit the ground, this he knew. But he atleast wanted to go out with some type of self-respect, instead he felt like a maggot screaming for someone to help him, to SAVE him. No help came, his flock wasn't there, his Patron wasn't there, not even a measly Kabalite Warrior came to his help. And as Luvt finally dawned on this, he looked upon the sky wishing to see some type of sight before dying. His last sight was of a Bird-Like figure swooping down, his heart jumped with hope but then suddenly crashed as it dawned upon him, that figure was a Swooping Hawk and he was dropping a grenade upon Luvt's position. Reborn After Luvt's death months went by, until his Sister ''finally ''heard of his fate. Not accepting that her annoying Older Brother, who she thought was unkillable, was dead, and that SHE wasn't his murder. So she went on her way, going deep within her Kabal's vaults. To find a treasure that Luvt's Flock and "Lover" needed to finally bring back their Leader from his "Death". A single, black, glossy feather. A feather from Luvt's left wing to be picky. Sending brief messages to Luvt's former Flock-Members and his Lover, Siquil had assembled everything she needed to bring back that annoying bird-brain Silinurl Luvt. Taking a hundred slaves to her personal Haemonculi's ressurection chamber Luvt's dasterdly Sister begun the process that would bring back her ''dear brother. But he wouldn't be the only thing returning from beyond. The suffering, pain, and torment was just right to bring Luvt back from She Who Thirsts' grasp. The Haemonculi in charge of performing the Ressurection swore he felt a presence beside himself but the hideous presence receded, and a moment later newly formed eyes stared at the group. These Eyes stared right into Siquil, inside, outside, and from every angle. They viewed her soul in ways no one could see, these eyes were Luvt's but not. Bone's reknitted, covered themselves in catilage, tendons and ligaments whipped into place and muscle tissue flowed to cover the newly formed body like hardening wax. Within seconds skin was flowing to cover the skin-less body, before fingers flexed into fists. Silinurl Luvt was reborn. With a sinster plot in mind, create a kabal and "take over" Commorragh from Vect but with who as the leader? Personality Before Rebirth Like most other Dark Eldar, Luvt is a coward who at the first sign of being in danger he will retreat as faraway as he can, even as far as a few systems away. Generally he only accept's missions in which he knows he has a chance greater than 50% to come back alive. He is also very greedy, having a obsession with money and other sorts of expensive items. Easily bribed with gold or other sort of fancy trinkets. Through out his team, other random mercs hired by the Scythes of Horus, he is known to hold the team back to gather trinkets and other sorts of valuables. His favorite method of killing is swooping down to snatch foes with his talons before impaling them on something or just dropping them. After Rebirth After Luvt's rebirth "he" experienced some personality changes. He became power-hungry and suprisingly intelligent for such a person who was claimed to be a "babbling fool". He become suprisingly calm, and not as aggressive as he was in the past. He is no longer was afraid of death, possibly from his death-experience, and wasn't afraid to fight something he "couldn't" beat. Though taking some traits that weren't exactly Eldar-like, Luvt did take a few traits. Another "quirk" of Luvt's is that he takes very big chances and is known to do such things as to determine what he should do, such as flipping a bone or other things that can help one decide on their choice. Although he did suffer personality changes Luvt has kept a few of his traits such as his sarcastic nature, and perverted mind. Relations The only real allies that Luvt has are the people who hire him, but even then he doesn't trust them. After his Rebirth Luvt thinks of people only as Tools, not as enemies or as friends. *Izrivan Luvt - Izrivan Luvt is one of Luvt's few allies, and relatives that Luvt actually likes. Izrivan is "trust-worthy" because of his role as a Incubus and on many occasions has worked with Luvt on missions to kill others. Generally seen as a expert swordsman, Izrivan is patient where Luvt is rash. *The Flock - The Flock is the group of Scourges, that Luvt runs as the Solarite. It consists of Luvt, Verviran Sigan, Yolan Yona, and Shizuna Rork. *Anxiria Hruis - Anxiria Hruis is Luvt's "lover" and one of his few allies in Commorragh. She rules over the Wych Cult, known as the Skewered Blade. Having met Luvt during one of the most bloody games in the arena that her Wych Cult performs. During the rare moments when Luvt decides to stay in Commorragh, he stays with Anxiria and her Cult. *Ran Ar-ghu: Despite the Daemon Princess' massive infatuation with him, neither of the two can remember ever meeting one another. It is unsure if Ran loves Silinurl Luvt for him personality or for some dark daemonic reason. However as a daemon of chaos undivided Luvt naturally distrusts anything about the eccentric Princess... including her love letters. *Keith "Mistro" Davidson- Keith is the Warmaster of the mercenary chaos warband known as the Maelstrom Dogs. Keith is a ruthless and boderline psycotic individual and therefore sees Silinurl Luvt as encrohing on his turf. When Luvt began stealing contracts from Keiths warband, he sent his best men to tear the Eldar limb from limb... when those men returned in peices the rivalry was cemented and now the "Mistro" wants nothing more than to personally..."Shank that flying, pionty eared, freak in the eyes." *The Equalizers- These xenophobic Marines dispise Eldar regardless of thier alliegence. In that case Silinurl Luvt has been on the chapters hit list for centuries ever since the Scourge slew twelve of their Battle Brothers on a contract. It is often joked about amongst the other chapters that the Equalizer who brings in Luvt's head will be the new chapter master, as the hate each Equalizer feels for this particular Eldar is quite astonishing. Appearance Before Rebirth Luvt underwent a operation to have his bones hollowed out, powerful wings grafted to his frame and new bands of muscle and adrenaline dispensers added to his torso so that he is capable of true flight. Like all Dark Eldar he is generally thinner then most other humanoids and generally taller then lesser beings. He has a number of scars he got from a female Eldar Farseer after "sexual teasing her". He generally always keep's his armor on because of his fear of being taken by surprise. Luvt has the appearance, clearly, of a avian. Also under operations he had his eye-lids removed so that he would never be forced to blink, while also having his eyes adapted with a "lens" over them so that he wouldn't get anything in his eyes and allowing him to go as fast as he can. His eye's were also replaced with Avian Eyes giving him even greater strength when in the air. Luvt also has anisodactyl feet, meaning three toes in the front and one in the back which allows him to perch on objects. After Rebirth Luvt after his rebirth was brought back into his "true" form, which was just his appearence before he had his operation done. Luvt has now taken on the "Eldar" appearence, of being flawless in appearance. Strangely many people who encounter Luvt without his armor on, state him to be "gorgeous" in more then one way, unless they are Pariahs in which they state he is average looking for a Dark Eldar. After weeks of being questioned and "interrogated" by Luvt's closest "allies", The Daemon decided to have it's host undergo the Scourge Transformation yet again to pull focus off of it. Skills/Traits/Equipment Skills Before Rebirth Being a Scourge, Luvt has incredible speed and agility even for a Eldar. Generally at his top speed he can easily catch-up to almost any sort of vehicle. Although not as strong as others, Luvt makes up for it with his cunning and agility easily out-running them with his Hit and Run tactics. Because of his unique eyes, which he got from a operation, Luvt can tilt his head a certain way and "see" directions giving him the ability to easily track targets. He can also track very movements and can also see in almost pitch-black. Luvt is also a skilled beastmaster, having his own flock of Razorwing. Like many animals with anisodactyl feet, three toes in the front and one in the back, Luvt can perch on almost any surface and can even hang upside down similar to a bat. After Rebirth After being reborn Silinurl Luvt's "skills" changed drastically with his appearence and personality. His speed and agility remained but shockingly he has the unknown, meaning no one but himself knows about, skill to use Psychic Powers to the level of a Beta Psyker. After undergoing yet another transformation, Silinurl is yet again a Scourge with the ability of true-flight. Equipment *'Huskblade - '''Luvt's Huskblade, known as Feather-Bone, is a Huskblade. A Huskblade is a Power Weapon that appears as if made of cracked and pitted bone, a husk blade leaves faint smoke trails as it passes through the air, and instantly evaporates any moisture that comes into contact with its blade. Victims slashed or stabbed by such a blade are reduced to shrivelled corpses that turn to dust in moments, and even those lucky enough to only suffer a glancing hit find much of their vitality dragged away by these deadly weapons *'Shadow Field- 'A Shadow Field is a rare defensive item used only by the most experienced Dark Eldar. It surrounds Luvt in a dark miasma of energy. It is incredibly difficult to wound Luvt while he is utilising his Shadow Field, as the field absorbs almost all of the energy of an attack. However it is not indestructible and can be overloaded with enough damage. *'Archon Battle-Suit - ''' Luvt's Battle-Suit is a thin, light-weight flexible bodysuit, pressurised to allow him to traverse the vacuum of space. Just like standard-issue Eldar suits, it can respond to neural impulses from Luvt and harden on command, allowing for the Luvt to shrug off civilian-grade firepower, but requiring him to rely on his superior combat abilities and quick reflexes to survive the engagement against more challenging targets. Quotes About '''Feel free to write your own! Category:Dark Eldar of note Category:Dark Eldar Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Luvt Family